El cielo llora
by Zarite
Summary: Las pocas veces que Naruto llora, lo hacé en la tumba de sus padres. Sasuke nunca llora, nunca lo haría y más delante de Naruto, pero... ¿Porqué el cielo llora? SasuNaru/NaruSasu. Yaoi.


**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto.**

* * *

**El cielo llora. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

El aire siempre te deja corriente de electricidad en la espalda, te hace estremecer, te hace llorar.

Pero la mirada de Naruto te partía el alma cuando lloraba sigue por sus padre muertos.

Naruto casi nunca lloraba, por más que tuviera una herida en el pecho, hombro o cualquier parte de su cuerpo.

Él nunca lo hacía, y más delante de Sasuke Uchiha, el frío e inexpresivo. Pero en esos momentos Naruto se derrumbo y sus hombros fuertes temblaron, y dieron rienda suelta a sollozos ahogados, gritos de miedo y dolor. Sasuke Uchiha comprobó que había algo más que le podía hacer daño, no una técnica ninja, no una espada, no un insulto, si no, un Naruto débil como un bebé recién nacido.

El cielo llora igual que Naruto, el cielo relampaguea cuando Naruto grita de dolor, el cielo se oscurece cuando Naruto cierra los ojos y se agacha en el suelo casi hasta besar la tierra. El cielo es Naruto, pero ahora el cielo está desgarrado.

Sasuke intenta que sus ojos no reflejen el dolor que tiene en su pecho y apreta sus puños como siempre, aguantando la más pura crueldad del dolor en el pecho. Él nunca dejara ver su miedo o dolor, no, imposible, él es Uchiha Sasuke, él nunca llora, él nunca ayuda.

Naruto sigue sollozando, limpiando con sus nudillos sus ojos azules que están oscuros y Sasuke siente ese crujido en su corazón y mente. Y le grita. _"¡Acercate joder!"_ Él ignora eso y se apreta más entre la masa de miedo.

El cielo está oscureciéndose más, apenas y se ve los últimos rayos de sol.

Naruto gime de angustia y titubea.

—Sasuke... —llama con una voz quebradiza, el nunca responde. _"No tengo porque hacerlo"_ se dice. —No los conocía... —murmuro Naruto. —No sé porque lloro... —repitió con el mismo tono.

_"Son tus padre Naruto, llora"_ quiso decir pero se mantuvo distante.

—Dicén que mí padre era el mejor... —murmuro recogiendo la flores blancas del suelo. Sasuke no dice nada, solo lo mira...Naruto está destrozado. ¿No es suficiente dolor desde tú nacimiento hasta ahora? se pregunto, más no hubo respuesta, Kami-sama era peor que los otro dioses, no te ayudaba. ¿Entonces porque creer en el?

—Mí madre era hermosa, ¿Era cierto? —pregunto Naruto con las mejillas bronceadas llenas de lágrimas. -Sasuke..._Tengo miedo_. —Naruto se abraza y cabecea de miedo. —aún así Sasuke no se mueve, con resignación asiente. —Estoy solo —con la voz ronca.

Naruto se levanta y roza su hombro con el de Sasuke, se está apartando, alejando de él. Sin proponérselo su cuerpo cubre el de Naruto y lo apreta con fuerza, lo llena de ese calor, y las lágrimas hacen mella en el vengador. Esta llorando, con Naruto, está sufriendo con Naruto, está solo pero con Naruto.

—No estas solo dobe —corrige, los ojos negro de Sasuke se oscurecen más y recuerda todo, sus padre, Itachi, su adorado hermano, y llora con Naruto, sus lágrimas se entrelazan con las del rubio y esconde su cabeza en el cuello de Naruto.

—Sasuke -murmuro Naruto antes de abrazarlo con todas su fuerzas. Sasuke lo tenía a él, y Naruto tenía Sasuke. —No te dejaré ir jamás—jura Naruto, Sasuke sonríe de medio lado mientras mira las tumbas del fondo, las tumbas malditas por todos los aldeanos, las tumbas de su familia, y su corazón se parte y Naruto lo ayudara a repararlo. —Te quiero —susurra Naruto apretando el agarre.

—Lo sé. —masculla Sasuke incrédulo a lo que hace. Sasuke Uchiha no muestra sus sentimientos, no lo hace, pero ese Uchiha Sasuke lo hace y cae en los brazos de Naruto, lo necesita.

El cielo llora con más fuerza, un dolor mutuo, nadie podrá sufrir como ellos, un lazo más fuerte y de color rojo, amor, miedo pasión, dolor, y el corazón partido entre los dos. El cielo llora y ambos gritan, llaman a su familias. El grito desgarra. El rayo parte el cielo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora. **¿Alguna habéis querido escribir algo de pasión pero derrepente os a entrado la melancolía?

Pues eso me paso a mí mientras escribía este one-shot. Quería hacer uno desbordante de esa pasión que te quiebra el alma y te hace desear más. Pero creo que mí mano siempre me engaña, ¿O será mi cabeza? Quien sabe. xD

Espero que os guste, y los que me apoyaron (Y sin conocer a nadie la verdad) en mí otro one-shot "Melocotón". ^-^ Dentro de poco, espero subir un fic, será largo, pero no sé tengo una idea, hace poco leí un Libro que se titula. "Un amante de ensueño" La temática es buena, pero, si hago similar a ese libro. ¿Sera plagio?

Porque he leído mucho de esos caso por el foro. ¿Que creéis vosotros?

Bien, nos vemos pronto C=

Va a ver más SasuNaru/NaruSasu dentro de poco xP


End file.
